Answers
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Aido wanted answers and by golly he was going to get them, even if it meant getting a little more than he bargained for


He wanted answers, Hanabusa sighed as he watched his cousin and Yuki Cross sneak off again to wherever they disappeared to, this time though he was determined to follow them without anyone noticing and so that's what he did.

All the way to the old night class/teachers dorm Aido creased his brow in confusion before creeping towards the old dorm himself, when he was sure they weren't near, he slipped through the still ajar door.

Pausing he held his breath and scented the air for the duo within, once he'd located them, he snuck up the stairs and down the hall to another closed door, where he heard the most curious thing, a soft moan "Akatsuki you jerk why do you do this to me" Yuki breathed.

Her voice filling the air, Aido felt his face heating up as he realized what the two were doing, his ice colored eyes flashed in confusion for all that Yuki Cross claimed she loved the Dorm President, she was doing an awful lot of sneaking off with his cousin.

Mind made up, he didn't care if he was right or wrong, he just wanted his damn answers, so with that he burst his way into the room, startling the occupants within "Just what is it you think you two are doing" Aido glowered and spoke in a demanding tone.

Akatsuki merely lifted a burnt orange brow in response, keeping his lover hidden from view of his overzealous cousin "What does it look like we're doing Hanabusa" Kain smirked earning a smack to his back from the semi-naked girl.

Mouth opening and closing like a fish, Aido struggled to say something anything really "It's not like Kaname doesn't know Aido, we told him a few weeks ago" the brown haired girl quipped holding her discarded shirt in front of her.

"Bu…But how could you Yuki Cross, I thought you loved Lord Kaname" the blonde was confused trying to grasp at straws, how could Kain keep something like this from him, he'd thought they were close.

Kain sighed "Look Hanabusa, her feelings changed alright, we didn't tell you because you can be such a blabbermouth" the orange haired vampire said in a bored tone as if he hadn't previously been doing naughty things to the girl behind him.

Ice colored eyes blinked in shock before his shoulders deflated, trying to gather his wits about him, he turned to leave when whispering caught his sensitive ears "You know Akatsuki, this is the perfect idea to try out that idea" Yuki murmured to her lover.

Face heating up again at the lascivious tone, Aido swung around just as Akatsuki sighed again "Are you sure Yuki, after this you won't be able to go back" Kain raised his brow again wanting her to be certain that she wouldn't back out in the middle of the act.

Curious now, Aido neared the bed as Yuki nodded decisively "Exactly what idea are you talking about" Aido narrowed his eyes, still unsure of what he'd walked into, even if it had been his fault for being so damn curious.

Mahogany orbs focused on him "Come here Idol-senpai" the brunette beckoned him with a single finger, like a moth to a flame he did as bid taking off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed, seconds later she dropped her shirt and he came face to face with her bare chest.

Small perky breasts with the nipples pebbled and he realized exactly what the two had been up to before he'd barged in, gulping Aido went to back away only to be stopped by arms winding around his name "It's alright Hanabusa" his cousin assured.

Watching the duo closely and taking in large whiffs of the scent that was filling the room "You want me to…" the blonde asked unsure of himself for once, Yuki smiled encouragingly, that was all the push he needed.

As he bent and took a pebbled nipple in his mouth to suck on it harshly, in response Yuki threw her head back and moaned softly obviously sensitive, having been waiting for that moment, Kain bent his head and took her mouth with a surprisingly hard kiss.

Giving meaning to his nickname Wild, not wanting to be left behind, Aido reached up and cupped his hand over her other breast, pinching and pulling the nipple gently, "Not bad Hanabusa" Kain chuckled pulling away allowing the moans from Yuki to fill the air again.

This is what he lived for, her sensuous sounds "Of course, can't be left behind by you Akatsuki, so what does Yuki want me to do now" Aido drew away from the soft breast that beckoned him to come back to it, a trail of his saliva breaking away to land on her heated stomach.

Toned from years of running around the academy as it's guardian, "Down there, Aido, unless your afraid" Yuki taunted, skin flushed from the ministrations of earlier and now, Aido took that as a challenge as she'd meant it and quickly delved beneath her skirt.

Chilly fingers came in contact with her thigh just before her white panties were pushed to the side and a cold tongue came in contact with her clit, she jumped, hissing at the change in temperature "What's the matter Yuki" her orange haired vampire wrapped his arm around her waist.

Holding her in place for his cousin, who flicked his tongue against that button again, causing her to jump "Cold, must be from his power" Yuki gasped finding enjoyment of the feeling she was being subjected to as the ministrations to her nether lips continued.

At her comment, she could feel Aido smirk against her, before pressing his tongue against her entrance and wiggling it into the still tight channel, he was a little shocked at that and after getting her worked up he pulled back.

"Would have thought you'd have taken her already Akatsuki" Aido questioned deciding to take it a step further, since he wanted to have a chance to talk for a moment, he took his free hand and pressed a finger to Yuki's core.

Drilling the finger in gently "Our plan for the night Hanabusa, already told Lord Kaname and he gave us permission so long as we were careful" Kain admitted seriously, eagerly waiting his turn with his girlfriend.

Once she got bored with Aido who rolled his eyes "So your making me prepare her for the both of you, I'm just a toy" Aido narrowed his ice colored eyes a little frustrated, he'd liked Yuki himself for a long while.

Perhaps that's why they hadn't told him as he worked his finger in and out of her tight pussy "No Aido-senpai, I was curious what it would be like with another before Akatsuki and I went all the way" Yuki shook her head.

"Oh so you wanted me to play with you was that it" the blonde smirked feeling a little cocky, she nodded quietly, 'Well I better indulge her then' he thought wanting to make the most of that night even if it would be that night only and never again.

Yuki shivered at the feel of his cool fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out at a steady pace, she could feel it the heat coiling in her stomach, the pressure building and with a shout she fell off the proverbial edge.

Aido whistled "She's always like that, lost in another world once she cums" Kain chuckled leaning forward and stealing a kiss from his practically passed out girlfriend until she came round again, eager for more at their hands.

He joined in this time, as Aido bent his head under her skirt again, teasing her with his tongue, while he played with her breasts, kneading them with his warm hands and sucking a nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it.

Until she was a writhing, panting mess, knowing what was coming he brought his hand up and covered her mouth as Yuki let loose with a particularly loud shriek as she came again, jerking and twitching and lost to the world again.

Shocked because he'd never thought she'd be that kind of girl in the bedroom, Aido pulled away, juices covering his face, "I'll leave her to you Akatsuki" the blonde straightened wiping his face clean, before disappearing.

Politely shutting the door behind him as he did so, "Did Aido-senpai leave already Akatsuki" Yuki gasped as she came to for the second time, staring around in confusion, why did she have to lose sense of everything when she came it just wasn't fair.

Kain nodded "It's my turn Yuki, are you ready for this" the orange haired vampire asked settling between her legs, massaging her thighs gently as he pressed his clothed lower half against her lower half making her jump in surprise.

Before nodding hesitantly "Think so Akatsuki, shouldn't hurt to much either, I hope" the brunette gulped quietly, nervous despite her bravado, he smiled gently, leaning forward to kiss her as he divested her of the rest of her uniform.

Now she was completely bare and with wide mahogany eyes she watched as he unclothed himself, folding their clothes neatly and setting them aside before settling between her legs again, cock completely erect, liquid leaking from the tip.

Curious because they'd never really gone this far she went to touch it only for her hand to be pinned back down "Not this time, tonight is for us" Kain growled low sending a shiver down her spine as he brought his hand to her nether region.

Prodding the entrance of her pussy with a finger until sliding in knuckle deep, intent on bringing her to another earth shattering climax, her breath quickened and he knew she was close as her body tightened impossibly.

Then with a cry her entire body jerked forward grinding her core into his hand harshly as she came, floating in that white static like state, he moved quickly and then he was inside of her, every inch of him, breaking her hymen.

The scent of blood filled the room but he ignored it waiting patiently for Yuki to come back to him "Oh that didn't hurt at all" Yuki gasped as she realized what he'd done, why he'd brought her to that edge and sent her crashing off of it.

Kain smiled pulling out a little and then thrusting back in, making Yuki jolt and gasp again, "Like that did you" he smirked making another shallow thrust, grinding his hips into hers as he did so that time, soft quiet moans escaped from her mouth.

As she moved in time with him, sweat beaded on their bodies as he thrust and ground himself into his girlfriend, gradually quickening his pace until he was pounding into her "Oh, oh, oh" and all she could do was make little unintelligible noises.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around is waist, clearly gearing up for another orgasm, he wasn't quite ready though, so he slowed his pace, commencing with those shallow thrusts of his.

Bumping gently against the entrance of her womb, making her go crazy as she tightened her entire body around him, pussy walls tightening, it seemed no matter what he did she was going to be so responsive that it drove him wild as well.

"Guess there's meaning to my nickname Wild after all huh Yuki" Kain grunted out forcing himself to go slow pulling all the way out and shoving back in a maddeningly slow way that made Yuki sob from the sensations.

Clearly overloaded from the earlier ministrations that she'd been subjected to, "R..Right please Akatsuki I don't think I can hold on much longer" Yuki gasped out sounding pained, he nodded and sped up.

Making her hold on for dear life, until there she felt it that coiling heat in her stomach again, tightening, the pressure and then she was falling with a shrill scream that was cut off as Kain pressed a hand over her mouth.

Feeling his own climax approaching, he quickly pulled out rubbing his cock between her lips until he came with a grunt and while she was still completely out of it, bent his head and sunk his fangs into her neck, causing her to let out a little scream.

Climaxing again from the feeling of his fangs in her flesh, after taking a few sips, he pulled away healing her with his powers and tenderly cleaned Yuki up, dressing her as he had always done from the moment they began.

It took her several minutes to rouse from her semi-unconscious state and when she did, she was very drowsy "Let's just stay here for the night" he kissed her gently, tucking them into the blanket, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

Until her breathing evened out, signaling that she must have been very worn out, he chuckled quietly pulling Yuki closer and breathing in their mixed scents, now no matter what she did, she'd never be able to wash his scent from her again.

As for Aido, he certainly got his question answered as he saw them sneaking from the old teachers dorm the following morning, "Yeah and more than I bargained for" he snorted with a shake of his head, oh well so long as they had permission there was nothing he could do.


End file.
